Diavolo
is the main antagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo. He is Passione's Boss and tries to hide his identity no matter at what cost, also he is the father of Trish Una. Synopsis History Diavolo was born in an all-female prison sometime in 1967. His birth is a mystery because his mother claimed that he was conceived two years before her sentence and all the guards were female. Because she was unable to raise him while in prison, Diavolo's mother sent him to live in her home town of Sardinia with a priest. When he turned 19, as the priest was constructing an apartment for him, Diavolo discovered his mother buried alive under a stone tablet. Around the same time, a fire broke out, Diavolo and the priest were among the seven who died. Diavolo, however, managed to survive and joined Passione soon after. During that time, Diavolo found the six arrows in Egypt and quickly ran off with them. He then sold five of the Arrows to Enya Geil and kept the remaining one for himself (the same arrow attached to Polpo's Black Sabbath). He also had relations with Trish's mother before Part 5 begins, though even she did not know of his true identity. Between the events of Stardust Crusaders and Vento Aureo, he sets out to kill all his blood relatives and those who discover his identity to ensure his name is erased from existence. Subsequently, he took up the pseudonym "Soliddo Nazo". Polnareff attempted and failed to assassinate him at one point before Vento Aureo. He was tossed off a cliff and sustained critical injuries, including the loss of one of his eyes and the use of his lower legs. Due to his survival, Polnareff was considered to be the biggest threat to Diavolo. Vento Aureo (2001) He finds out about his daughter and then gives orders to Bruno Buccellati and co. to protect her, but this was all just so he could finally meet her and kill her himself so that he could erase all major evidence of his identity. Diavolo is first seen as Doppio, and after saving a kid from getting hit by a car, he (as Doppio) encounters a fortune teller that tells him about his daughter, his double personality and other things. Doppio "transforms" into Diavolo and trounces the soothsayer before musing his search for Risotto Nero. Polnareff encountered Doppio accompanying the dying Buccellati, however not knowing the boy was secretly Diavolo. Polnareff was taken by surprise and tried to get the arrow away from Diavolo. Polnareff was severely injured by King Crimson, but not before using the arrow on his own stand. Once he is found out, he pursues Buccellati's gang in hopes to kill his own daughter. He is eventually defeated and killed by Giorno Giovanna in Rome after Giorno's Gold Experience evolves into Gold Experience Requiem and is trapped in an infinite death loop by its effects. Losing the confrontation, Diavolo finds himself in constant situations where he dies in several different scenarios but resurrects to die again (examples being him getting stabbed by a drug addict, getting hit by a car, among many other fatal situations) unaware of how or when he will die; thus, he's doomed to suffer for eternity. The last time he is seen, he screams at a young girl in terror and tells her to stay away from him, having become completely insane. Personality (Diavolo) Diavolo has a very cruel and ruthless personality. He highly dislikes for anyone to see his true face and will relentlessly hunt and kill those who do. He is even willing to kill his own family just to stop the possibility of his identity being discovered as he persist on killing his own daughter just because she is related to him. His high resolution of "overcoming his past" made him reach the top and take control over a Mafia that he lead to completely take over Italy, such things made him to take the decision of erasing his past and eliminating his relatives without leave a trace behind. Diavolo's position in Passione as The Boss was highly respected by all members, due to this organization helping them when they where in trouble or they needed help, this even made Bruno to take the hard decision of betraying him and even Fugo couldn't betray something that he adopted as his family. He does not forgive traitors within his ranks saying things like "All traitors must Die!" or "How dare they bite the hand that feeds them". He instantly declares traitors or those conspiring to defect as enemies such as Buccellati's Gang and La Squadra di Esecuzione. Interestingly, like other main antagonists in the series, he uses the prefix I''' or '''Me(この, kono) to announce his name in a sign of superiority over others and boasts about being the chosen one to lead the world. When his other personality, Doppio was killed, Diavolo bore no visible emotion to his death. His split personality case is so serious that when Silver Chariot Requiem switched everyone's souls, Diavolo and Doppio adopted different bodies: Doppio in Buccellati's body and Diavolo in Guido Mista's. Apperance (Diavolo) Diavolo is a tall and somewhat lean man. In his first appearance as a silhouette, he has short straight hair combed back and wears a suit and tie, not unlike Yoshikage Kira's Awakened form. Later on, he is revealed to have long pink hair with green specks. His clothing consists of a see-through mesh shirt with intricate designs. He also wears purple pants with matching shoes. What is most noticeable of Diavolo are his eyes which have a distinctive fragmented pupil with a special shine on them, as it appears on Doppio when they talk. Vinegar Doppio is Diavolo's young, innocent, and bizarre second personality. Although Doppio is an alternate personality, Diavolo takes on a completely different physic form when he changes into Doppio. Doppio, however, is unaware of this, and considers himself as Diavolo's most trusted subordinate. Doppio acts as a sort of disguise for Diavolo when he interacts socially with others in the outside world. While doing so, he only reverts into Diavolo when someone finds out about his true identity, or if someone angers him, this happens when Doppio claims his head hurts. Usually, after Diavolo takes care of the immediate problem, Doppio would resurface being oblivious to what transpired. Doppio communicates with Diavolo with any number of objects (such as a frog or a young girl's ice cream cone) that, when he sees them, prompt him to make the sound "rurururu~" (るるるる~), similar to a phone ringing and is able to talk to Diavolo via the "phone" he is holding. Diavolo trusts Doppio much more than any other operative in Passione, going as far as trusting Doppio with the power of King Crimson, albeit weaker. He dies when Silver Chariot Requiem switches up the souls of the inhabitants of Rome. He ends up switched into Buccellati's body, and is subsequently shot and killed by Diavolo (who secretly took over Trish's spirit in Mista's body). Personality (Doppio) Doppio is fairly innocent and a very ditzy and goofy guy. Compared to Diavolo, who's arguably as ruthless and as monstrous as Dio Brando, he's often practically harmless to anybody and is very nice and polite unless he's given orders by Diavolo to take care of a specific person or will revert to Diavolo if his identity is found out (even if the slightest hint is given that somebody has clues or an idea to his identity). When the two converse, via "phone" Doppio seemed to be frightened of Diavolo or very complacent of him, showing that Diavolo is the more dominant of the two personalities. Appearance (Doppio) Unlike his dominant alter ego, Doppio appears as fairly slim young boy with a purple speckled hairstyle featuring a neck-length ponytail and a front side converging into a styled tip. He also appears to have freckles and orange pupils though these disappear when he converts. His clothing consists of a purple sweater with a opening at the chest, similar to Buccellati and Giorno. He presumably wears a see-through mesh shirt underneath, though this is only revealed after becoming Diavolo and removing the sweater. In Video Games GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind Diavolo appears as the enemy faced on chapters 12,13 (as "The Boss", where only his silhouette is seen), 18 and 21, as he utilizes King Crimson to, in the game's perspective, alter time so he can take the advantage. On chapters 12 and 13 he just "teleports" near the player, pretty much how a normal person would see the effects of King Crimson, and use a strong hook that crosses the player's body and then he throws him away (much like he did to Buccellati on his story debut). During chapters 18 and 21 when Diavolo uses King Crimson, he creates a "slow motion" effect on the screen (with inverted colors), where only Diavolo can freely move, making this version about how Diavolo's see King Crimson's effect. However, during chapter 21 you play as Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience Requiem, if G.E.R is not activated Giorno will not be able to counter attack, if G.E.R is activated, Giorno will stay slow, but Gold Experience Requiem can freely move, this is due it's power (returning something to "point zero"). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Diavolo is a playable character in All-Star Battle. As expected of one of the seven main antagonists, Diavolo is stronger than most characters, though his lacking moveset limits the combos that can be used. His Stand, King Crimson, is one of the more dangerous stands in the game due to it's Epitaph and raw strength. King Crimson's special works as a counter-attack; if the enemy hits Diavolo during one of his poses, the screen will enter into King Crimson's world for a short period of time (similar to the first time Bruno Buccellati was attacked by the stand). During this time, the opponant is unable to move, allowing Diavolo a chance to make a high level attack. King Crimson's power also works as a "dash" for Diavolo, if the player taps forward two times in a row, Diavolo will "skip" time and appears a little more forward than his original position (the same goes to tapping back-forward or left and right side). Diavolo is the only villain from Part V to appear in the game as a playable character and also the only character to have 2 characters appear during his intro (Diavolo and Doppio). Diavolo's first alternate costume reflects his initial appearance as "The Boss", while his second features the football team T-shirt he wore during his encounter with Abbacchio. Gallery Diavolo_Colored_Official.png|Diavolo and Doppio Colored by Araki in the covers of Volume 61 and 62. TheBoss.png|Diavolo as "The Boss" KingCrimsonkillsBruno.png|"The Boss" kills Bruno Buccellati DoppioNormal.png|Doppio's Appearance DoppioRecieving.png|Doppio "receiving" a call DoppioPhone.png|Doppio when talking to Diavolo via "phone call" DoppioDiavolo.png|Diavolo's Mind, Doppio's body (different eyes) DoppioTransform.png|Doppio transforming into Diavolo when angered doppiokillsabachio.png|Diavolo (as Doppio) kills Abbachio diavoloelimination.jpg|Diavolo being "killed" by Gold Experience Requiem 21cbcv_stands.jpg|Doppio & King Crimson as drawn by Falcoon Diavolo ASB.jpg|Diavolo as he appears in All-Star Battle DoppioASB.jpg|Doppio in Diavolo's intro in All Star Battle DiavoloWin1.png|Diavolo's Win pose in All-Star Battle DiavoloWin2.png|Diavolo's 2nd Win pose in All-Star Battle Theboss.png|Diavolo's "The Boss" alternate Costume in All-Star Battle Trivia *Diavolo's character was probably inspired by the song "21st Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson, since he is a 21st century man and his two personalities share schizoid traits. Furthermore this song and Epitaph were released on the same album, In the Court of the Crimson King in 1969 and together as singles in 1976. *Given the circumstances of his defeat, Diavolo is neither dead or alive. He is in an endless cycle of deadly situations. Along with Kars and Magenta Magenta he suffers a "fate worse than death", condemned to never die. *Diavolo is the second antagonist to have a stand whose key ability involves chronokinesis. *According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2000, Diavolo is Araki's second favorite antagonist and 4th favorite character overall. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters